


No Touching

by rustingroses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is Bad at Self Restraint, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses
Summary: Tonight, Kenma has one rule for Kuroo.





	No Touching

Kenma pulls away, eyes narrowed, as Kuroo squirms. There are no fewer than five bites turning into spectacular bruises on Kuroo's throat and collarbones, and a little part of Kenma is filled with vicious satisfaction, especially as Kenma strokes his fingers over the darkest one and Kuroo makes an obscene noise that Kenma wants to keep hold of. Kuroo almost reaches out, almost grabs for him, but catches himself at the last moment and returns to laying pliantly in bed. Well, perhaps not pliantly, given how much he's shivering and how hard he is, but he's at least following instructions and gripping the sheets instead of Kenma.

Kenma doesn't say anything to Kuroo—doesn't have to. Kuroo arches beneath the heavy weight of Kenma's approving stare, tongue flicking out over his red lips. Kenma finds himself curling his toes a little as he studies the blush that's traveling down Kuroo's cheeks and throat and spreading across his chest.

It's a little stupid, how ridiculously attractive he is.

Kuroo glances at him, and his smile is crooked and genuine and beautiful. Kenma scowls, which makes Kuroo laugh that _hideous_ laugh of his—and Kenma is far enough gone that even that laugh isn't as awful as it ought to be, and worse still, it must show in his face because Kuroo just snickers again.

So, naturally, Kenma turns up the vibrator and Kuroo nearly swallows his tongue.

"Kenma," he whispers in a shaky voice after a few moments of adjustment, and Kenma nods.

Slowly, carefully, Kenma crowds in close again and kisses Kuroo slowly, like he's trying to find the perfect counterpoint to the buzzing of the vibrator against Kuroo's prostate. He must do something right, or possibly wrong, because Kuroo forgets himself for a second and his hands slide across Kenma's ribs before he yanks them away again like Kenma's skin is on fire. Kenma withdraws out of Kuroo's reach and turns the vibrator back down to its lowest setting.

Kuroo falls back against the bed again with a wordless protest, breathing hard, cock hard and as flushed as the rest of his body. Kenma is almost sympathetic, but he's not the one who can't seem to hold more than three thoughts in his head at a time, and he's definitely not the one who keeps failing at the evening's cardinal rule: no touching Kenma if he wants to come. Kuroo groans, but Kenma just says conversationally, "You're really bad at this."

Kuroo covers his face with a noise somewhere between frustration and laughter and shameless, painful arousal. "I'm the worst at this," he corrects. "I'm trying, I mean it." He is, and he does, but Kuroo's reasoning is not at its best after a solid hour of being teased to the brink before Kenma backs off again, no matter how well-intentioned he is. The fact that he's so dedicated to getting this right is what keeps Kenma there, though, watching him fall further and further apart. Kuroo's overstimulated and shuddering and a part of Kenma has no idea how he stands how _much_ it all is, how he can enjoy it so thoroughly, but it's entirely worth it to see the way Kuroo's eyes slowly go hazy again as Kenma flicks the vibrator up one setting. Kuroo licks his lips, then bites the upper one as his face creases in a hilariously un-sexy expression.

Kenma is possibly not as good as Kuroo deserves, because he lets out a giggle-snort that makes Kuroo's attention snap to him. "You're mean," Kuroo observes, but his eyes are glimmering with humor.

Well, Kenma can't have that—and so he turns the vibrator up another setting, and a ragged gasp is dragged free of Kuroo's mouth. "R-Really, really mean," Kuroo moans, and he twists so that his face is pressing against his shoulder, body fighting to adjust the being dragged close to orgasm yet again. Kenma runs his fingers along Kuroo's thigh, feeling the way he keeps tensing the muscle, stomach fluttering as he holds himself still. This time, however, Kuroo hasn't so much as arched towards Kenma, golden eyes deepening to amber as he somehow finds a way to keep himself steady, confident, calm.

This is what Kenma was waiting for, and despite himself his heart throbs in his chest as Kuroo slowly topples over the edge and lets go, trusting Kenma unconditionally in a way that is a little terrible and more than a little unnerving. Honestly, if it were anyone but Kuroo, Kenma wouldn't have even risked this much, but part of what makes them work is that for every sacrifice Kuroo makes unquestioningly for Kenma, Kenma does the same for him.

Kenma sets the vibrator once more to the fourth and highest setting. Kuroo inhales sharply, head tilting back as his hips roll mindlessly, to get more friction, more heat, more something—whatever it'll take to actually come this time. He bites his upper lip and makes that ridiculous face again, and Kenma hides a smile, as though this time Kuroo's paying attention. He's not, but Kenma's favorite time to be thoughtful is when there's no chance in hell that Kuroo will actually realize it. Kuroo's thighs are wobbling precariously as he slides his hands under the small of his back and rests his weight on them, but although Kuroo's pupils are blown out so wide his iris is only a slim ring around them, his voice is soft and steady as he asks, "Please?"

There's nothing for Kenma to do, then, except swallow and whisper, "Alright."

This time, when Kenma slides across the bed within reaching distance, he doesn't start with a kiss to Kuroo's mouth. Instead he rubs a thumb across Kuroo's nipple, already abused, and earns himself a choked breath when he twists it, a bright point of pain that makes Kuroo twitch. Kenma does the same thing to the other side, mouth quirking in a smile as Kuroo's breath hitches this time. Kenma's nail scrapes over one of the bites, and he follows it with tongue and more judiciously applied teeth, and Kuroo's whole body tightens like he's about to be rattled apart.

"Testurou," Kenma breathes against Kuroo's skin, his secret weapon. Kuroo sighs, and Kenma captures that sound with a kiss, tucks it away for later perusal.

Kenma's hands touch Kuroo's body with a familiarity spanning far longer than their romance; Kenma isn't quite sure when he started memorizing Kuroo's soft spots, physical or otherwise, but Kuroo responds as he always does, whole-heartedly and eagerly, like he was just waiting for Kenma. It's here, in the last seconds before orgasm, as Kuroo grips his own forearms to keep himself contained, that Kenma feels like he's amassed some strange, special power, and he shamelessly rakes his nails down Kuroo's ribs while stealing another kiss, fingers wrapping around Kuroo's cock and—with another shout that's cracked in the middle, an embarrassing attempt at Kenma's name, Kuroo comes in spurts all over himself.

Kenma grabs almost immediately for the wipes on their bedside table, cleaning his fingers as Kuroo shudders through aftershocks, weak little moans sliding free as he goes a little cross-eyed from the pleasure. It takes Kenma too long for him to realized that Kuroo is trying to fumble through removing the vibrator, and it takes another precious second or two for him to find the remote and turn it off. Only then does Kuroo collapse onto the bed, sticky and sweaty and smelly, Kenma carefully kneeling at the foot of the bed while Kuroo gathers himself.

"Testurou?" The name is offered freely again, and Kuroo stirs, eyes still dark, body still twitching a little every so often.

Kenma watches, lips softening in a smile as Kuroo smacks his hand four times on the bedside table before he finds the wipes that Kenma deliberately left in the same exact place he always leaves them. Kuroo cleans himself up just enough to ensure that Kenma will cuddle with him without needing a hot shower for four hours afterwards, then pushes all the wipes onto the floor instead of into the trashcan that Kenma also deliberately left in the same exact place he always leaves it. Kenma rolls his eyes, and threatens, "You're cleaning that up, you know."

Kuroo squints at him, wordless, and just holds his arms out demandingly. Kenma blows out an annoyed breath but goes, wrapping himself securely around Kuroo and nuzzling him. Kuroo presses a kiss to Kenma's forehead, looking horribly like he might cry a bit, but he allows the gesture all the same, especially when Kuroo runs his fingers along the line of Kenma's spine in a gesture so gentle and sweet that it's a little overwhelming. Kenma tugs a bit on Kuroo's hair, which looks like he stuck his finger in an electrical outlet, which is even more impressive than his usual bedhead. Kuroo grins, lazy and warm, and if Kenma presses a kiss to Kuroo's collarbone over yet another bite mark, well, that's just between them. "You're still definitely the worst, you know," Kenma mutters as he tucks his face against Kuroo's chest, earning him a slight hiss when he rubs over Kuroo's nipples accidentally.

"I know," Kuroo agrees, smile going dopey. "Do you—" Kenma shakes his head and Kuroo subsides. Kenma presses his face against Kuroo's chest so he can't see the way a hint of a smile is tugging at Kenma's mouth. If Kuroo can feel it, though, well, that's just between them, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and posting this to AO3, about a hundred years later. Come chat with me on [tumblr](rustingroses.tumblr.com) and many many thanks as always to [the-laughing-phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Phoenix/profile) for doing an edit for me! Thanks also to [Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke) for the title (I am the worst at figuring out titles _the worst_ ).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
